


Cabin

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, There will be fluff, but sadness first, hurt Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas are forced to live apart from the rest of society for the safety of everyone else. Daichi is an alpha. He and Suga are mates, they found each other before Daichi presented and was taken away but they had to wait until they were both 18 before they could be together properly. </p><p>The waiting his almost over… maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi was frightened and alone. It had been his near permanent state for the past year and a half. He was nearly feral, of cause he was. He hadn’t seen his mate in nearly two years. He hadn’t been allowed anywhere near his precious Suga from the moment his first rut hit. He had lost track of time really. He was sure that he wouldn’t have to wait much longer, but he couldn’t be sure. He had been moved from the warm, happy village he had grown up in, to the fenced of alpha district. Alphas were kept far away from the rest of society from the onset of their first rut until they were mated. The law made it clear that no mating or pre bonding as valid until both parties were over the age of 18. Daichi was a few months younger than his precious omega so they would be kept apart until Daichi had his 18th birthday. Then and only then would Daichi be moved from the Alpha district to one of the mating cabins to wait for Suga to come to him, if he chose to. Omegas had the power in all mating situations. The alpha was kept contained until the omega chose to follow through with the bond. If the omega changed their minds, as a significant percentage did, the alpha was taken back to the alpha district to await the opportunity to find a new mate. It hadn’t always been that way. Traditionally any alpha would claim any omega they desired by force and the omega would be able to contest the bond after a year if they had not fallen pregnant in that time. 

Daichi was one of the fortunate few who had found their mate before they were confined. Most alphas only got the chance to meet potential mates at the monthly mixers. Daichi’s friend Asahi had been going to them for months and had not had the slightest luck. The omegas were scared of him. That seemed to be the way. The alphas became more feral the longer they were away from the calming influence of omegas and the more feral they became the less likely they were to find an omega to settle them. Daichi was only aware of Asahi’s situation because the other alpha lived in the room directly opposite Daichi’s and the two of them had become close before Daichi began to decend into madness, Asahi was crumbling too but not quite as fast as Daichi. 

Daichi growled as two betas walked into his room. How dare they violate his space? This place was his! His own territory! No one was allowed in, no one pass his door way. He would not allow it! He launched at them only to receive a sharp jab of a taser to the abdomen. Crumpling to the floor, Daichi growled and whined in pain. He didn’t understand, what were they doing?

“This one seems to have lost it faster than most alphas. Do you really think he has an omega out there waiting for him?” Suga? They knew about Suga? Where they going to take him to Suga?

“I can’t picture it. Someone savage like him? The omega won’t show up. They’ll make a clean break.” Daichi snarled at them. Suga would come for him. Suga would be waiting. Suga loved him. 

The two betas took a firm hold of the alpha and frog marched him out to a black van where he was roughly assisted into the back. The doors slammed shut behind him and the engines roared into like. Daichi prowled the back of the van, hunched over slightly and he tried to understand what was happening. What were they doing? Where were they taking him? Was he going to see Suga? He stumbled and fell as the van came to a stop. Angered by the sharp pain of the impact Daichi snarled to the betas who opened the doors up. They were different betas, there were more of them. One of them shot him with a slightly fluffy dart that made him feel light headed, while the others lifted him up and dragged him towards a cabin. A cabin! The mating cabins? 

“There we are.” One of the betas muttered as they dropped Daichi onto a heap of blankets. 

“Now we wait and see if the omega turns up.” Another beta chuckled. 

“The sedative will wear of in about an hour.” Someone said, possibly to Daichi, possibly to the other beta’s Daichi wasn’t sure. He didn’t feel good, he felt heavy and slow and he couldn’t see Suga like this! He shut his eyes and sank into the blankets. Maybe he would feel better after a nap. Suga would understand, Suga would know what to do. 

Daichi woke with a start and a growl. Where was he? Nothing smelt like him. Nothing smelt like anything. He looked around him slowly. Furniture that wasn’t his filled a room that wasn’t his. He couldn’t meet Suga again in somewhere that didn’t smell like either of them. That was where he was. He was see Suga again. He was finally seeing his beloved omega again. Letting out a happy rumble Daichi clambered to his feet. His legs still felt a little heavy but he was sure they would be fine. He had to make sure that the cabin was ready for Suga. He wondered around the two roomed cabin, touching everything, making sure his scent was everywhere. It was very important. Once he had touched everything and he was satisfied with his efforts he returned to the blanket pile and sat down again to wait for Suga. He didn’t know when the betas would tell Suga the he was waiting. Maybe they left it a while so that he had a chance to prepare. That would be it. Suga would be with him soon. 

It was getting dark out and Suga still hadn’t arrived. Daichi stood and made a second round of scenting the cabin. Just to be sure. He wasn’t worried. They probably tell Suga tomorrow.

Daichi had been in the mating cabin for two days. Each morning and evening two betas would come and deliver food and check on him and Daichi would have to listen to them muttering about how they thought he was being abandoned. He would not believe it. Suga would come to him. Suga love him. He snarled at them, and moved to attack only to be subdued by a single burst of electricity, leaving him on his back, twitching in pain. He whimpered and curled round the point of impact even as his muscles continued to spasm. Why did the betas what to hurt him? They made his emotions hurt then they made his body hurt. Betas were cruel. He whined softly, pleading for Suga to come quickly, to prove the betas wrong. Suga would come to him and make it all better. Suga would come.

By the third day Daichi was beginning to believe they might be right. He no longer looked to the door at the slightest noise, in the hopes that Suga might walk in and smile at him. He ached. His whole body hurt to his bones. Moving was uncomfortable but so was staying still. There was no way to avoid the constant low level pain radiating though him. 

By the fourth he had almost given up hope. He only whimpered slightly when the betas dropped of his food in the morning. Their scorn had turned to pity. 

“Poor creature. We should be able to put them out of their misery if their omega abandons them, most of them die anyway.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem fair to make they suffer.” Daichi cried and whimpered. Howling for Suga to come to him. Desperate for his omega to love him. His head was full and empty and loud and silent and ringing, his ears were ringing and he could hear his blood pulsing so fast but so sluggishly. His chest was tight and his heart squeezed constantly while his lungs burned. And he still ached. He ached more. His joins groaned when he shifted and he only shifted to chase away the horrible pressure pain from laying in the same position. Suga.

The fifth day ended and Daichi curled himself into a tight ball and prepared to wait for death. Suga had left him. His one and only had abandoned him, did think he was good enough. Alphas died from rejection, the same way omegas did. It was less common for alphas. Most scientests believe it was because alphas didn’t place as much hope or expectation on a mating as omegas. Daichi had put everything on his mating to Suga. Suga was his everything. Suga was his reason for being. Suga was his future. Suga was his life. Without Suga there was no Daichi. Just an alpha with no hopes, no ambitions not future. Daichi whimpered, silent tears falling from his tightly closed eyes. The light hurt his even though the sun had set. He curled more tightly into himself letting the darkness close round him. The silence was drowning him, magnifying his misery, soothing him. 

“Daichi…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Daichi! Oh god! Daichi please wake up, please look at me alpha, don’t leave me, please.” Daichi pealed his eyes open and squinted in the direction of the desperate voice, the same direction the delicious smell was coming from, the same direction the soft touches were coming from. “Daichi? Thank god Daichi? I asked them not to move you directly after your birthday, but they must have forgotten. I was in heat Daichi, I couldn’t come to you. I want to, so desperately. I could hear you calling to me and all I wanted was to go to you. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I would never leave you. You have to know I would never leave you. I love you. You’re my alpha, I love you completely.”

“Suga?” Daichi’s voice cracked as he spoke the first real work in over a year. 

“I’m right here, come on sit up, that’s it. I’ve missed you so much!” Daichi’s mind whirled as lips covered his, everything began to come back into focus, losing the vivid red hue that had covered everything for the past two years. Clarity was coming back. Slowly, so slowly he could feel his mind creeping out of the darkness. Rational thoughts were returning, pushing his feral, primal instincts to the side. 

“I love you.” He murmured into Sugas shoulder, where he was nuzzling. He revelled in the feeling of Sugas fingers running through his untidy hair, long and unruly and full of knots. Suga continued to pet him lovingly as he returned to sanity. Suga’s voice guiding him urging him back through the fog, grounding him just with his presence. 

“I can’t believe they moved you so soon. I was very clear that you shouldn’t be moved on your birthday. How could they be so careless? They put you in danger by moving you when I couldn’t come to you!”

“I love you.” Daichi murmured again.

“I love you too. So much Daichi. What do you need me to do?” Daichi just whimpered he still couldn't think clearly. He just wanted suga near to him. Suga bring there was already making everything better. 

“Stay.”

“Always. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you go ever again. I promise. Are you coming back now? Feeling more yourself?”

“I think so. I think you told me why you weren't here... but I, I can't really remember what you said.”

“I went into heat, so I was in confinement.” Daichi nodded and hummed in understanding. Suga really hadn't left him. There was no way suga would have been able to come to him while in heat. 

“I don’t understand why they moved me. They knew moving me here would trigger the bonding process, why would they move me when they knew you wouldn’t be able to get to me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out! I’m going to find out and make them sorry for endangering you.” Daichi remained silent, showing his approval by pressing closer to the omega. If he concentrated he could still catch the scent of the last traced of heat. Suga should probably have still been in confinement, his heat could still re-emerge for another wave. The beta’s had put Suga in danger too. They had forced him out of heat confinement before it was truly safe, so that they could be together. They were not going to get away with endangering his omega. He knew that endangering an alpha was considered far less serious than endangering an omega, with the right wording he could destroy those responsible for moving him too early. He would do it, they would do it together, so no other couple ever had to go through what they had. If Suga had been just a few hours later Daichi might not have recovered. “You’re looking much better now Daichi. I was so scare when I came in and saw you curled up on the ground, you were hardly breathing.” Suga’s voice shook and his grip on Daichi’s shoulders tightened. 

“I feel better, better than I have for years. I have real trains of thought rather than pure instinct. It’s nice to feel clearer headed.” 

“Are you feeling well enough to complete our bond?” Daichi growled slightly surging to his feet, scooping Suga up as he did so. He pressed his omega up against the wall and buried his face back into his neck, kissing the pale skin messily. Suga laughed in delighted surprise. “I thought you said you had rational thoughts now.”

“I do, but the instincts are still there and when it comes to you, well the two are in complete agreement.” Daichi smirked before resuming kissing up Suga’s throat to his chin and then onwards to his lips. Suga hummed happily, wrapping his arms more securely around Daichi’s neck, opening his mouth willingly, urging Daichi to deepen their kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Daichi growled again as those wonderful words registered. He lifted Suga off the ground, forcing the omega to wrap his legs around Daichi’s waist. “I love you, I love you, I love you. GOD, Daichi! Mark me already, we’ve waited so long for this, don’t make me wait anymore!” With an almost predatory purr Daichi sank his teeth into the junction of Suga’s neck and shoulder, just above his collarbone. Groaning in pleasure Suga sagged into Daichi’s embrace, while simultaneously gripping the alpha more tightly. They sank down the wall to the floor together, Suga’s body wrapped around Daichi’s as the alpha pressed soft closed mouthed kisses to the brand new bite mark. They remained intertwined as their scents merged and combined and their bond solidified. Daichi began to feel the soft tingle of Suga’s emotions making themselves known through their link. Suga was so happy, ecstatic, blissfully content, his emotions matched and mirrored Daichi’s. It was so strange, yet so perfectly normal, to feel another person’s emotions. Daichi sighed happily, squeezing Suga gently. “I can feel you in my head, I can sort of hear your thoughts, I can hear your thoughts.” Suga’s breathless, awe filled whisper reached Daichi’s ears as the same thoughts rang through his mind. 

“I can hear yours too.” It was amazing. Hearing Suga’s voice and thoughts simultaneously was beyond anything Daichi had ever contemplated. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a series, if people are interested, so let me know if you want to read more :)


End file.
